1.21.2 "Redstone Remake"
The 1.21.2 Redstone Remake (or 1.21.R) remakes the core mechanics of Minecraft's redstone, making redstone closer to finite, and therefore, far more realistic. *Main Update: 1.21 "Substance Update" *Note: Energy is used by the machines. Compare & Contrast <1.20 and 1.21+ Redstone Compare *Redstone is mined in both versions at the same rarity; it can be placed. *Redstone can be made into blocks. *Redstone can craft things that produce power. *Comparators do the same jobs. Contrast *Redstone can be made into a battery that stores power. *Power is NOT made from thin air; it is made by converting fuels into redstone current. *Levers cannot make power; they only serve as an on/off swith. *Comparators require power to run for state detection and current strength measuring. *Redstone power is run using a 64-bit floating-point integer, not a 4-bit integer. *Power is measured in watts. Removed Items *Redstone Torch Changed Items Redstone Block Redstone blocks can store energy like a capacitor that can hold up to 1 million joules. Mining out a block with more than 1000 stored joules will create a one-block-radius explosion and a zap sound. Redstone Wire Redstone wire loses 0.01 watts of total current power per block. Detector Rail Detector rails work as a switch. = New Items Redstone Generator The generator can produce redstone current from furnace fuels. Each fuel can supply 400000 joules per item it can smelt in a normal furnace. It can hold up to 8,388,608 joules. * Trivia: To handle a lava bucket or a coal block, numerous batteries and capacitors may be needed. Crafting * F=Furnace, C=Stone, I=Iron Ingot, S=Silver Nugget, R=Redstone Dust Redstone Pipe Players can drill out holes through blocks in different directions. Redstone wires can go through these 8-pixel tunnels, making redstone currents through rooms, houses, or even metropolises far easier. One block is equal to sixteen pellets. Subtract the number of holes in the block (max. 6) from 16 to find the number of pellets it will give. If there are no holes, a full block will be given. Pellets may not be placed. Zapper The zapper is a block one can set between blocks to electrocute enemies. It has 16 power settings, including off. Zappers only use energy when zapping. Crafting * I=Iron Ingot, S=Silver Nugget, R=Redstone Dust Power Levels Redstone Battery Redstone Battery/Battery Charger Solar Panel A solar panel can supply 300 watts per panel. A redstone wire doesn't need to connect to every panel, instead, a panel takes power from adjacent panels (it can form a large array) and pushes it all down the wire. A 10x10 array attached to only one wire can transmit 30000 watts of energy (or 30000 joules per second). Tripwire Conductor Tripwire hooks must be attached to these or it will not work. There is a red end and a blue end. The blue end accepts current. The red end releases the current when the hook is triggered. Crafting I=Iron Ingot, B=Iron Bars, S=Silver Nugget, R=Redstone Dust Trapped Chest The trapped chest requires charge to work; it needs active redstone connections and can store up to 524,288 joules. A double chest can hold 1048576 joules. Power Requirements of Items Zapper Redstone Lamp If less than 450W is supplied to the lamp, it will opt for the luminosity it has enough power for. Powered Rail It uses 5000 watts if a cart is on it, 10 watts without a cart, and none if downhill. Activated Rail It uses 1000 watts if a cart is on it, 10 watts without a cart, and none if downhill. Piston A piston will require 5000+ watts to extend. It can push 12 blocks maximum, capping it at 60000 watts. If it does not have enough power, it will have a lower max block push limit. The energy is only extracted for 10 ticks (0.5 second). Note Block A note block is like a piston, but it only requires 15 watts to work. It uses power when it senses a signal hits the note block. Dispenser/Dropper A dispenser or a dropper works like a note block, but it a dropper takes 250 W to work; a dispenser takes 2500 W. Wooden Door A wooden door opens if it has a signal above 35 W, but it only uses the power for half of a second, whether it is opening or closing. Iron Door An iron door works like a wooden door; it just needs 140 W to work. Wooden Trapdoor A wooden trapdoor takes 40 W to open and 5W to close. It only uses the power for half a second to do its job. Iron Trapdoor An iron trapdoor works like a wooden one; it just needs 160W to open and 20W to close. TNT A block of TNT requires 500 watts flowing to it for 5 game ticks to ignite. Command Block A command block has a variable function limit between 0.1 and 10000 W. = Category:Fan Made Updates